


Young And Ferris Wheel

by Rowdyroughboi



Category: Young & Hungry
Genre: Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, Spanking, nonsexual spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowdyroughboi/pseuds/Rowdyroughboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the incident with Shauna, Josh decides that Gabi needs some serious discipline and that he is the one to give it to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young And Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> This story has non-consensual spanking of an adult as a form of punishment. If you don't like that kind of thing, don't read this.

The moment that Shauna left, Josh felt his heart break a little. He hadn’t loved her, per say, but he’d been happy with her. More than happy, even. She’d been wonderful conversationalist, a fantastic mother, a loving person and there wasn’t even any point getting him started on the sex… Especially now that she was gone. He didn’t love her, per say, but he could have.

No point thinking of that now. With her gone, Josh was left to deal with the troublemaker still in his apartment. He took a deep breath and turned to face her, attempting to stay calm, but knowing his anger was showing through on his face. “Why?”

She backed away, as if she was some little kid who was being scolded and not a full grown woman. The way she’d cowered on the couch as he’d addressed her before Shauna came down had given him that impression too, like she was some misbehaving child who’d been caught with her hands in the cookie jar. “Why? Why?”

Like Brett. That’s who she reminded him of. All the mannerisms and innocent mistakes she made were something he could see Shauna’s own child doing. A child he would probably never see again. The reminder alone brought a new wave of anger and he knew that it was mirrored in the repeated word he spoke. “ _Why! Why! Why!_ ”

When Brett had been misbehaving, Shauna had no qualms punishing him. He’d learned after each time and, though she insisted it hurt her just as much as it hurt him, it was for the best. He was still a child, after all. Children don’t understand they’ve made a mistake unless they face consequences for them. “Why, why, why, why, why?”

“Why?” Gabi’s gaze flitted away, unable to even meet his and if she’d been a foot shorter, Josh might have mistaken her for being six. An idea crossed his mind and, maybe it was his anger doing the thinking for him, but in that moment it seemed like the best decision that could have been made. “You know what, don’t answer that question!”

He flopped onto the couch, steeling himself against the voice in the back of his head that told him this was probably a bad idea and pointed to the floor next to him. “Come here.”

Confused, Gabi took hesitant steps towards him, but he didn’t give her a chance to get away, gripping her by the forearm and pulling her over his lap to which she gave a soft squeak. “Josh-”

He brought the flat of his hand down upon her backside before she could say much else, drawing a startled yelp out of her. Even after only the first swat she was trying to wiggle away and he placed his spare hand on her back to keep her still as he brought the right down a second time. He got more of a startled gasp that time and a renewed vigor to get away. Having got two good swats in, his own anger had subsided already, but he was determined to finish this out.

He remembered how Shauna had carried out her own son’s punishment, trying to mimic the way she’d left her palm open to cover as much area as possible and even landed a few swats on the back of the legs, which caused her eyes to water slightly. She wiggled further away and he had to pull her closer to himself, wrapping his spar arm snug around her, before he spoke.

“Gabi...” He kept his voice firm as he spoke, but no longer angry. This was something he had to do and he was gonna carry it out with professionalism. When she only answered with a sniffle, he left a bit of warning run into his voice as well, laying a quick swat on her backside. “Gabi, answer me when I’m talking to you.”

“Y-yeah?” Her voice was wet and Josh felt a little bad about putting her through this, but it was really for her own good. Careful to keep the waver out of his voice, he spoke again.

He paused for a moment, trying to think of what to say. Shauna had always been so knowledgeable when it came to her kids, so maybe he could just steal her lines. “Do you know what you’re being punished for?”

She hesitated a moment and he raised his hand to get her talking, again, but she beat him to it. “’C-cuz I messed up y-your relationship.”

“And how did you do that?” While true, that wasn’t really the root of the problem. He knew that Gabi hadn’t purposefully sabotaged what he had with Shauna, but she still had been responsible here and she needed to understand what she _had_ done wrong.

“B-by not listening when you told me not to invite her daughter,” she mumbled, staring down at the floor.

“And why did you do that?” When Gabi only gave a small shrug, Josh gave her a small spank. “A real answer, young lady.”

She gave a soft whimper before speaking up. “’Cuz… ‘Cuz I just wanted to fix what was wrong between Danielle and-and Shauna.”

“But it wasn’t your place to fix that, was it?” Josh prompted.

She shook her head, but quickly changed that out for a more verbal response. “N-no.”

“And didn’t I tell you that?”

“Uh-huh...”

“And what did you do?”

“I-I did it anyways.”

“And it caused a whole lot of trouble,” Josh finished off, perhaps a little more bitterly than he’d meant it to be. “I don’t tell you things because I’m trying to be mean to you. I tell you them because I know what I’m talking about.”

“I k-know,” she mumbled.

“Then you know that I’m not going to put up with it anymore,” He snapped, “If you disobey me like that again, I wont have any qualm with taking you over my knee in the future. And just so you understand me, you’re gonna get ten more. Count ‘em.”

He didn’t wait for her confirmation before raising his hand and bringing it down on her backside, causing her to cry out. “O-one.”

He brought his right hand down again, making her start trying to blink the tears out of her eyes. “T-two.”

They continued on with this process, Gabi practically whimpering and sobbing by the time they got to seven. He hadn’t anticipated her getting so emotional over his and was certain they were both grateful when she finally breathed out a very broken “T-ten!”

“Okay, that’s it. Good job.” He pulled Gabi up so she was sitting in his lap and pulled her in for a hug like he’d seen Shauna do for Brett. Gabi wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her nose in his t-shirt, letting out a few shaky sobs as he patted her back and whispered reassurances into the top of her head. After a bit, her crying calmed down to a couple of sniffles and he pulled away enough to look at her face. “Are you alright?”

She nodded, peering up at him as if she expected him still to be mad at her. He was still irritated and there was no way to fix the relationship she’d messed up, but he wasn’t really mad anymore, persay. Besides, he remembered Shauna’s big thing was always about making sure Brett didn’t feel like he wasn’t forgiven. Spankings were meant to be a healing thing for both of them and she never wanted her son feeling like she hated him. “It’s alright, Gabi. I’m not mad. You learned your lesson, I hope.”

She nodded and looked into her lap. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. I forgive you.”

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “I… I should probably go.”

The idea of sending her away after this whole ordeal didn’t really seem like a good idea and Josh quickly objected to it. “It’s late and I’m sure you’re tired. I have a spare room you can stay in.”

“I dunno if-” She began, only for Josh to cut her off.

“You’re staying,” he stated, lifting her off his lap to place her on the ground. “The guest room is upstairs, to the right. Go take a shower and get some sleep.”

“But...” He gave her a pointed look and she quickly shut up, darting off to do as she was told. Once she was out of sight, Josh leaned back on his couch, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes and wondering to himself what he just did.


End file.
